


The Big Hand's on Twelve

by SCFrankles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Horological Romance, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Hand and the Little Hand are both on twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Hand's on Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 120: Midnight](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/508258.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> * * *

**12:00 AM**

They met at the stroke of midnight: the Big Hand and the Little Hand were both on 12.

“Big Hand,” said the Little Hand, nervously. “We’ve spent a lot of time together.”

“Yes, indeed,” smiled the Big Hand. “A _lot_ of time.”

The Little Hand swallowed hard. “And… well, during that time, I’ve become very fond of you.” It produced a diamond ring. “Big Hand… would you accept this Little Hand in marriage?”

There was a pause.

“Um,” said the Big Hand. 

_“‘Um’?”_ said the Little Hand.

“It’s just…” The Big Hand blushed. “I know we were going steady together but… I’ve got something going now with the Second Hand.”

The Little Hand looked dazed. “The Second Hand..?”

“Hello!” 

The Second Hand zoomed past.

“Hi, sweetheart!” called back the Big Hand. It saw the expression on the Little Hand’s face and took an involuntary step away.

“But, but…” The Little Hand appeared utterly bewildered. “You spend hardly any time in the same place. How on clock can you have got together?”

The Big Hand blushed again. “Do you remember that Monday morning when the battery ran out at twenty to two? We spent five and a half hours together before a new one was put in.”

“While I was over on the other side of the clock?” The Little Hand seemed on the verge of tears. “How could you? And with that flaming Second Hand.”

“Hey, babe!”

“Hey, sweetheart,” said the Big Hand absently as the Second Hand disappeared again. It took another step back. “Look, I know I should have handled this better, but I honestly didn’t realise how seriously you were taking our relationship. I thought it was just a bit of fun.”

“A bit of fun..?!” yelled the Little Hand. “A bit of..? I sodding loved you!”

“Yeah. Yeah, I understand that now, and… And I’m sorry.” The Big Hand looked down sadly.

“So,” said the Little Hand. “This is goodbye then?” 

The Big Hand nodded. “I’m afraid so.” 

 

**01:05 AM**

“Well, this is awkward,” said the Big Hand.

“Mm,” said the Little Hand.


End file.
